


Wishful Thinking

by sheeve



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeve/pseuds/sheeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Yang have their first night together as girlfriends. Straightforward fluffy smut. Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you actually liked it and you want me to try and write more. This is the first sex scene I've ever written so I'm a bit shy about it. I actually sat on this for over a month before getting the courage to publish it.

"You dunce!"

 

A harsh whisper caused Blake's eyes to snap open.  Blessed with her night vision, she could clearly see Ruby and Weiss huddled by their door, trying to evacuate the room silently.  They were not being very successful with the task.  Ruby had dropped her scroll on the floor and managed to dial Jaune.  His sleepy voice emanated loudly from the device.

 

“Hullo?? Ruby?  What’s going on? Hullo?”  

 

Weiss was attempting to silence it while cast a rueful look in her partner's direction.  

 

"I'm sorry, Weiss! Please don't be mad,"  Ruby's voice seemed to plead with her girlfriend to spare her the attitude.  

 

"Oh, come on, you idiot," The white-haired girl’s tone had softened in response to the younger girl's plea. Weiss handed her back her scroll and took her by the hand, leading her out of the room.  

 

Blake used the opportunity to stretch and turn onto her side. She knew that her friends had been sneaking out early in the morning for quite awhile.  The Faunus had always known Weiss to be an early riser, but Ruby was the opposite.  The team had spent many mornings coercing their leader into getting out of bed. Literally dragging her onto the floor was often called for so that they could get to class on time.  Blake blushed hotly as she pondered what Weiss had been doing lately to bribe Ruby out of bed so early. Tearing herself away from the unwanted thoughts, she forcibly redirected her attention to the bed above her.

 

Like her younger sister, Yang was not known for waking up at a reasonable hour. However, she had an incentive to wake up early as well.  Their new relationship had ignited a fever in both of the them and the pair struggled to get enough of each other, resulting in a greatly reduced amount of sleep for the both of them.  With the other half of team RWBY making themselves scarce daily. these mornings left Yang free to wake up and ‘surprise’ Blake with breakfast and cuddling. And since Blake was a light sleeper, she would awaken and feel her heart pounding in her throat until she heard the bed above her creak and shift, as Yang tried to silently descend from her bed.   The wait for her partner to return could be quite maddening.  But last night was different.  They had stayed up whispering back and forth until neither could keep their eyes open and their words ceased to form coherent thoughts. They had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, but Blake had coaxed Yang awake gently and forced her to return to her own bed before their teammates woke up for their own sneaky business. She could hear her exhausted bunkmate snoring lightly in the darkness. So Blake mentally crossed her fingers and waited, wishing, hoping…

  
  


It seemed like an eternity passed before Blake heard the door close again. Had she fallen asleep and missed Yang’s exit?  She looked over to see Yang standing in front of the dorm room door, staring over at Blake in the dark.  In colorless night vision, the Faunus girl could see her partner’s pale eyes locked in her direction, unfocused but her face possessing intent.  Breakfast and coffee were conspicuously absent from her hands. A long t-shirt draped along the blonde’s curves, concealing so much, but leaving her long legs looking particularly provocative and enticing. It appeared as though she hadn’t left the room at all.  

 

“Yang?”  Blake whispered a bit apprehensively. She could feel her heart pounding away rapidly.

 

The beautiful blonde’s face changed for a second and Blake thought she saw embarrassment or maybe it was something else entirely. Yang cast a brief glance at the ground, ran a hand through her long hair and grinned deviously.  Wordlessly, she approached Blake suddenly, causing the Faunus the sit up quickly in response to her advancing partner.  She had been expecting a conversation and lox and cream cheese… not whatever this was.  

 

Yang’s lips collided with hers and Blake found herself being pushed back onto her blankets and pillow.  She embraced her partner clumsily as the girl effectively fell on top of her. She could feel herself being carried away as she felt the brawler’s tongue slip into her mouth.  As usual she tasted of delicately sweetened honey and smelled faintly of toasted almonds, a byproduct of her semblance.  Yang’s kisses quickly began getting deeper, more eager, and hungrier. It took a moment for the initial surprise to wear off, but once it did Blake was more than ready to match her partner’s passion and she pulled Yang closer to her, wrapping her lithe legs around the brawler’s thicker, muscular ones. She felt a deep ache course through her body as she heard a low moan erupt from her teammate’s throat.  Yang pulled back for a second to look into Blake’s eyes.  Blake found herself panting breathlessly as her partner released her.

 

“Blake,” The brawler growled her name in a low voice.   Blake felt the hair on the back of neck raise, sensing the heated passion from her partner as Yang locked her gaze, her eyes searching for something.

 

“Blake, I want…Do you want...” The blonde ran her hand along the curve of Blake’s neck.  She intertwined her fingers in dark wavy locks of hair and let out a light sigh as she lost her words.

 

Electricity shot through the Faunus as her girlfriend pulled at her hair and fire ignited as she caressed her neck.  Craving more, she grabbed Yang’s shirt drew her in for another kiss.

 

Blake murmured softly into her girlfriend’s ear, “I do...want.” Her response evoked another moan from her girlfriend.  Her hands slid under Yang's shirt, caressing the soft skin of her back.

 

Yang’s mouth was now on the move. She moved down to the sensitive and soft skin of Blake’s neck and began kissing and biting in a rather sloppy manner. The Faunus tried to quell her own body’s responses to the aggressive and pleasurable advances of her partner.  She was unsuccessful and a purr squeezed out of her chest and throat.  It was deep and rumbling.  Yang placed her strong hand onto her chest, allowing the purr to echo through her hand, and sighed heavily as she traced the curve of Blake’s breast. She began to tug urgently at Blake’s night shirt trying to pull it off until she managed to remove it and toss it into heap on the bedroom floor.  She sat up for a moment, one hand on Blake’s thigh, the other on her stomach.  Her lilac eyes explored her partner’s form, flushed in her cheeks, and warmth radiating from her body from her semblance.

 

Left breathless and feeling intoxicated, modesty cried out to Blake as she felt exposed under her partner’s gaze, but she made no move to cover herself.  She found those gorgeous eyes to be so intimate, so inviting, like she should never have a thing to hide.  Her bare chest was heaving with anticipation, the dim moonlight highlighted her pale skin as it contrasted with Yang’s suntouched arms. The brawler smiled at her and removed her own shirt, her eyes returning back to the girl under her for the reaction. Blake felt almost dizzy as her breath caught in her throat as she took in the beauty of her partner.  Yang’s long golden curls were tousled and messy and still managed to frame her features perfectly.  Her tan lines seemed to amplify the pallor of her breasts, which were already causing Blake’s mind to swim and her body to respond with an appetite that she found distressing yet pleasant to endure.  

 

She pulled Yang back down to her lips, kissing her roughly and reaching to touch her partner’s breast with her free hand.  Blake didn’t really feel like she knew what she was doing, but she was just consumed with the desire to touch Yang anywhere that she could get away with and anyway that felt right.  Judging from the response that she was getting, it appeared that  the blonde was entirely receptive. Her partner was becoming more insistent, touching her in return, and Blake could feel the heat radiating from her.  

 

Yang dotted Blake’s collarbone with lightly with her lips and she took Blake’s pale breast in her hand, touching her gently until she took her nipple in her mouth.  Blake groaned loudly as she felt her entire body throb pleasurably and frustratingly.  

 

“Y-Yang…”  She almost whimpered her partner’s name.  Blake repositioned her legs and wrapped them around the blonde’s hips, pulling her tightly against her body.  She was rewarded with a moan from Yang as her girlfriend began to grind her hips down onto Blake’s already aching body.

 

Yang began kissing her down her chest and then to her stomach.  Blake felt her blood run almost cold from how fast this was going, how exposed and overwhelmed she now felt. Her hands were lost in Yang’s hair now, she knew she was pulling harder than her partner would approve of but she couldn’t seem to remove herself from the intoxicating spiral that she was falling into. Fear paralleled her desire to be even closer to Yang.   Blake decided to abandon those feelings of apprehension and reserve.   So she chose to instead to close her eyes and prepare herself to feel entirely vulnerable.

 

Yang kissed the softness of Blake’s stomach and nipped at her pale skin hungrily.  As teeth grazed her skin, the Faunus couldn’t stop the low rumbling purr nor the instinctive moan that escaped her throat. Her heart was pounding in her head and the pressure between her legs was building to an unbearable level as Yang continued to caress her hips and tease her with that mouth.  God, that mouth…

 

Blake felt Yang’s hand tugging at her underwear and she obliged in helping to remove them. She looked down her partner, who looked up from her place between Blake’s legs and met her eyes.  The blonde smiled up at her with an expression that seemed much too innocent for the occasion.  Blake couldn’t help but smile warmly back at her girlfriend.  Yang had a talent for disarming any measure of guardedness that the Faunus attempted to have with a simple flash of that ridiculous charming smile.  Despite her feelings of nervousness, Blake was pleasantly surprised at how safe she felt in this moment.  She had expected to feel like running.  And now she couldn’t imagine a reason in the world why she wouldn’t want to stay.  

 

Yang resumed her adorning of Blake’s thighs with feverish kisses and she seemed to be relishing the time she was taking before arriving at her intended destination.  The Faunus found herself moaning quietly as the anticipation was slowly building up the heat inside of her.  She was starting to feel delirious from the teasing lips of her partner.  

 

“Ohh, Yang.. P-Please,” Blake’s voice came out as more of whine than she had intended but she was past the point of caring. “I need you.”

 

With a barely audible, “I need you too.” Yang obliged and her mouth finally made blissful contact with her swollen clit. Blake cried out and instinctively covered her mouth with her hand, leaving the other still firmly grasping her girlfriend's hair.  Her hips involuntarily bucked upwards as her girlfriend's tongue teased her.

 

Blake felt herself her sense of reality drifting away as she got lost in ecstasy.  She never imagined something could feel this good, this powerful.  

 

"Yang...oh, god... Yang...Yang..." Blake hand slipped off of her mouth as moaned her girlfriend's name over and over until it began to lose its meaning.  She could feel that her peak was fast approaching as waves of surging pleasure coursed through her body. Her hand had fallen from her mouth, leaving her sounds unrestrained.  Blake found Yang's hand on her hip and grabbed it tightly, trying to find a way to ground herself before she floated away.

 

Blake could make out Yang's muffled low moans as she began to be more forceful and urgent with her mouth and lips.  She could feel her body begin to shiver and tense.  Yang squeezed her hand and Blake felt her partner's other hand trail down the inside of her thigh, finally coming to join where her mouth was already occupied.

 

Yang pulled back for a moment, her eyes focused on Blake's face in the dim light. Her hand had taken over, keeping Blake riding what seemed to be a never-ending wave of fiery pleasure. Yang seemed intent on watching Blake's face as she brought her onto the brink.  

 

Blake sensed a delicious resistance as Yang's fingers slipped inside of her.  There was a sharp pain for a moment as her girlfriend pushed deeper, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

 

"Blake?" The blonde paused and looked up, meeting her partner's eyes with concern.  

 

Seeing the loving and worried expression on Yang's face was more than adequate to distract the Faunus from any discomfort she might have felt.  

 

"Mmmm... Please, don't stop," Blake managed to say.  The aching and urgency that were welling up inside of her had become intolerable.  

 

Yang pulled herself up alongside Blake  leaving her hand to continue to pleasure her.  The pain was gone now and Yang settled into a steady rhythm, pumping her fingers as deeply as girlfriend's body allowed.  Blake tried to keep her eyes open, she loved watching the insatiable heat in her lover's eyes, but soon she became lost in the sensation all over again.  Her moans started to increase in their volume as she lost control of her faculties and any trace of shyness.  In response to her cries, Yang began to suck and bite Blake's neck, eliciting an even more vocal response.

 

Blake's eyes flew open as all of the sensations coalesced together in a moment of orgasmic ecstasy.  A guttural groan was partially silenced as Yang kissed her deeply as the waves of her peak crashed into Blake again and again. She dug her nails into Yang's back causing her girlfriend to moan into her mouth.

 

It felt like aftershocks were quaking through her body for an eternity. Slowly, Blake's body relinquished control back to her.  Yang held her through all of it and carefully withdrew her hand leaving Blake to shudder in response to the departure.

 

"Yang..." Blake felt exhausted and fulfilled. Yet another hunger lingered inside of her.  She wanted to make Yang feel as electric as she did. And as satisfied.  

 

Yang kissed her lips softly and draped her leg over Blake's.  

 

"Mmm... I love you," she murmured into Blake's ear.  She stroked the furry feline ear causing a purr to immediately resume in the Faunus.   "That was everything I had wished for it to be."

 

Blake would have been inclined to agree but she desperately wanting to return the favor.  She began to run her hand down Yang's toned stomach, enjoying the soft sigh that came from the brawler's lips.  Blake rolled on top of her partner effectively pinning her.  She began planting hungry kisses along the blonde's jawline and down her flushed neck.  

 

"Mmm... Blake, you don't have to. I'm sure you're tired," Yang sounded so sweet, and selfless.  This solidified Blake's resolve as she swirled her fingertips around Yang's navel and then continued her descent.  

 

"No, I want this... I want you -now." Blake kissed her girlfriend possessively and passionately.

 

Blake greedily pulled Yang's underwear to the side and was pleasantly surprised at how slick her partner had become just from pleasing her.  A moan escaped her own lips as she felt Yang's arousal.  The blonde had an almost stunned look on her face as Blake located her swollen clit and began to rub it, tentatively at first and then as Yang groaned and started to grind against her hand, Blake became more confident using her lover's moans to guide her actions.  

 

She lowered her hand and pushed her fingers inside of Yang.  Her girlfriend was muttering her name now intermixed with sounds of intense pleasure that set fire to Blake's ears as they flattened to her head.  Yang was much less reserved than her girlfriend and it was even evident in the throes of ecstasy as she bucked her hips against Blake.

 

"Please... harder," Yang breathlessly gasped.

 

Blake's face burned hotly as her brain processed the request and her hand fulfilled it.  She could feel the pressure building in Yang, the need swelling in her.  And then suddenly, Yang yelped and her entire body rocked and then froze.  After a few seconds, Yang went limp in Blake's embrace.  When her violet eyes met her partner's, they were filled with water.

 

"Blake, I-I.... that was amazing," Yang's voice was unsteady and she pulled Blake closer to her body.  

 

"I love you, Yang," Blake tried to find the words that could bring justice to the situation and was left feeling inadequate.  She could feel the intoxicating and powerful connection between them... maybe there weren't better words than that.

 

They fell asleep in Blake's bed that night, neither caring if their roommates discovered them tangled up in each other.  And as she drifted off to sleep, Blake thought that she never could even dream to wish for a night better than this.  

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
